The present invention relates to the medical diagnostic imaging arts. It finds particular application in conjunction with a diagnostic imaging device such as a computerized tomographic (CT) scanner and a Magetic Resonace Imaging (MRI) apparatus, which includes a fluoro-assist device, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it should be appreciated that the present invention may also find application in conjunction with other multi-modality medical imaging systems such as nuclear medicine scanners, etc. where a fluoro-assist device may be useful.
When performing minimally invasive or certain interventional procedures such as abscess drainages, CT arterial portography, TIPS, and catheter placement for organ assessment, catheters are typically placed or positioned in a patient in a fluoroscopy room or suite. The patient, with the catheter in place, is then moved to a CT suite where the procedure is then performed.
A number of disadvantages exist when moving a patient between a fluoroscopy suite and a CT suite. For instance, the danger exists that the catheter may move or shift within the patient during transport from the fluoroscopy suite to the CT suite. Further, the scheduling and availability of both suites can be complicated. In other cases, when a lesion is diagnosed during a CT procedure, the patient must then be rescheduled for a needle biopsy, or the biopsy is performed with the CT scanner alone, which is complicated and takes a long time to perform.
It is known to use a mobile C-arm fluoroscopy device to provide fluoro images during interventional procedures performed in a CT suite. However, mobile C-arm fluoroscopy devices are not always available when needed. In addition, known C-arm fluoroscopy devices, including mobile C-arm fluoroscopy devices, use large, cylindrical image intensifier tubes which are difficult to maneuver and position adjacent a CT gantry.
Further, the interventionalist must stand beside the image intensifier tube to access the patient during an interventional procedure, which may be an awkward position for the interventionalist and which also increases the radiation dose to the interventionalist. It is also known that image intensifier tubes tend to introduce image distortion due to the glass curvature and magnetic effects. Present mobile C-arms are big and bulky, and because of their size, they are difficult to store, and are typically in the way when not in use.
It is known to use a CT system to provide a fluoro image for interventional work. However, using the CT system for fluoro imaging requires a physician to work on the patient in the bore of the CT gantry which is awkward for the physician, and which generates a significantly higher radiation dose to both the patient and the surgeon. Further, the CT system can only produce fluoro images which are in the same plane as the CT system.
It is also known to rotate, pivot, or swing a common patient support between a CT scanner and an angiographic (i.e., fluoroscopic) unit. However, the patient is still moved when the patient support is rotated between the two pieces of diagnostic equipment. In addition, linking a separate CT scanner with an angiographic unit via a common, rotatable, patient support is an expensive alternate solution.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved fluoro assist feature for an imaging system which meets the above-stated needs and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous results.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a diagnostic imaging apparatus is disclosed. The diagnostic imaging apparatus includes a frame defining an examination region. A diagnostic imaging subsystem generates first diagnostic image representations of an object when the object is positioned within the examination region. A patient support is adapted for movement through the examination region. A fluoroscopic imaging subsystem generates fluoroscopic image representations of the object. The fluoroscopic imaging subsystem includes an x-ray source for transmitting x-rays, a flat panel image receptor for detecting the x-rays and generating signals indicative of the detected x-rays, and a support member for supporting the flat panel image receptor in a stored position remote from the patient support and an operating position proximate the patient support.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a diagnostic imaging apparatus is disclosed. The diagnostic imaging apparatus includes a frame defining an examination region, a diagnostic imaging subsystem for generating a first diagnostic image representation of an object when the object is positioned within the examination region, and a patient support adapted for movement through the examination region. A fluoroscopic imaging subsystem is mechanically coupled to the frame, and includes a flat panel image receptor which detects x-rays and generates signals indicative of the detected x-rays.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of generating fluoroscopic projection image representations with a diagnostic imaging apparatus, is disclosed. The diagnostic imaging apparatus includes a frame defining an examination region, a first diagnostic imaging subsystem for generating diagnostic image representations of an object when the object is positioned within the examination region, and a patient support adapted for movement through the examination region. The method includes moving a flat panel image detector that is mechanically coupled to the frame from a stored position remote from the patient support to an operating position proximate the patient support, the radiation detector panel detecting x-rays generated by an x-ray source and generating signals indicative of the radiation detected, and reconstructing the fluoroscopic projection image representations from the signals generated by the radiation detector panel.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a fluoroscopy imaging device which generates at least one of a fluoroscopic image representation and a radiographic image representation of an object is disclosed. The fluoroscopy imaging device includes a mobile cart, an x-ray source for transmitting x-rays, a flat panel image receptor for detecting the x-rays and generating signals indicative of the detected x-rays, and a support member secured to the mobile cart for supporting the x-ray source and the flat panel image receptor.
One advantage of the present invention is the provision of a fluoro-assist device for a CT scanner which is readily available when needed.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a fluoro-assist device for a CT scanner which permits real-time imaging of minimally invasive tools (catheters, needles, etc.) that are inserted in a CT suite.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a fluoro-assist device for a CT scanner where a interventionalist can work behind a flat panel image receptor which acts as a primary barrier to radiation exposure.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a fluoro-assist device for a CT scanner which incorporates a flat panel image detector.
Still further advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.